Marriage OneShot SiChul
by Dyadra
Summary: Las bodas de los miembros de Super Junior siempre eran importantes, pero Kim Heechul asistió a ésta con lágrimas en los ojos porque se casaba el amor de su vida... y no sería con él.


—Estúpida corbata— dijo Heechul al darle un buen tirón para ajustarla.

El hombre del espejo le devolvía la mirada y soltó un suspiro cuando la corbata estuvo lista. Acomodó el cuello de la camisa, metió las manos en los bolsillos y asintió sin convicción antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Claro que se veía bien, el traje le quedaba de maravilla porque estaba hecho a la medida y la corbata iba a juego con las mancuernillas que le habían regalado. Atravesó el pasillo sin prisa y miró la hora, faltaban veinte minutos para que iniciara la ceremonia. Las bodas de los miembros eran importantes, pero ésta en particular le tenía sin cuidado. Bajó la escalera y salió de su casa, afuera lo esperaban Donghae y Eunhyuk ya en el auto; apenas lo vieron, el primero tocó el claxon tres veces para hacer que acelerara el paso. Subió al asiento trasero del auto y Hae pisó el acelerador.

—Ya es muy tarde— reclamó.

—Se casarán con o sin nosotros— respondió—. No importa si llegamos tarde.

—Le importará a la prensa— terció Hyuk.

—A mí no.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y se miraron entre sí. Hae miró a Hee por el retrovisor, su expresión despreocupada, sus brazos cruzados y el ligero movimiento de sus pies lo aturdían. El camino a la iglesia ocurrió en silencio, seguramente serían los últimos en llegar, así que debían pensar bien en sus breves comentarios a la prensa y las caras de felicidad fingida que debían salir en las páginas de los periódicos, revistas y la web. Llegaron cinco milagrosos minutos antes de que iniciara y Hee agradeció que no los interrogaran demasiado.

—No tenías qué venir— musitó Hae detrás de él mientras avanzaban hasta su asiento reservado.

—Claro que sí, mi agenda en China se canceló.

—Tú la cancelaste.

—Es lo mismo.

—Supongo que sería más fácil si ella fuera alguien más.

—Sería más fácil si ella no existiera.

El comentario fue interpretado por el menor como el fin de la conversación. Tomaron su lugar en la tercera fila de la segunda columna y Teuk les envió una mirada de reproche desde su lugar como padrino. Hae y Hyuk bajaron la mirada, avergonzados, pero Heechul analizaba al novio con fingida indiferencia. Se veía bastante bien con ese traje, aunque se veía bien con lo que sea que se pusiera, incluso si no usaba nada. Su postura de seguridad era la misma que tenía antes de debutar: rígida; miraba al frente como si fuera un delito moverse y en cuanto se abrió la puerta para anunciar la entrada de la novia, se vio obligado a voltear. Heechul pensó en lo curioso que resultaba que esos ojos marrones estuvieran fijos en él durante un par de segundos y no en la novia, le pareció curioso que la sonrisa que el novio esbozaba se hubiese originado en esa mirada y no a causa de la bonita apariencia de la muchacha. Pensó en reírse de la mueca en que se convirtió aquella sonrisa antes de ser recompuesta por la clásica sonrisa de compromiso. No escuchó el inicio de la ceremonia, no escuchó los votos y no escuchó cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, Heechul solo podía mirar al hombre que se estaba casando en frente suyo y escuchar el eco de un "eres el amor de mi vida" que le había sido dirigido apenas una noche antes. Recordó los brazos de ese hombre rodeándolo con fuerza, las noches a escondidas en el armario de limpieza de la mansión, los besos robados en los camerinos de los programas de televisión y las insinuaciones en el escenario. Recordó su primer beso y por un momento quiso interrumpir esa estúpida farsa, pero lo miró besar a esa chica y fue completamente consciente de que todo había terminado. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. La ceremonia terminó, la multitud rompió en aplausos y el alboroto lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y no dejó de mirar a la pareja mientras avanzaba por el pasillo en medio de felicitaciones.

—Alguien va a notarlo— dijo Teuk detrás de él.

—No sé de qué hablas.

El mayor le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Parece que ella lo quiere bastante.

—Yo lo amaba.

—Ya comienzas a hablar en pasado.

Hee rio con sorna.

— ¿Intentas hacerme sentir mejor?

—No tienes qué venir a la recepción.

—Debo hacerlo, me veo increíble, no dejaré que lo olvide tan fácilmente.

—¿Estás seguro?

Heechul miró a Siwon salir de la iglesia con su nueva esposa tomada del brazo.

—Eso creo.


End file.
